Une balle sans regret
by Indonis
Summary: OS "Au cas où il aurait fallu me tuer? Et bien je regrette, j'ai essayé... on ne peut pas! Je touchais le fond... j'ai décidé d'en finir, alors je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l'autre la carrément recraché!"


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les films appartiennent au studio Marvel.

**Note: **Ceci est ma première fanfic dans la section Avengers alors n'hésitez pas, bonne ou mauvaise (ou très mauvaise) toutes les critiques sont acceptées et je tâcherais d'y répondre le plus vite possible!

* * *

"Si je suis un grand coupable, je souffre aussi en proportion. Je ne croyais pas que cette terre pût renfermer des souffrances et des terreurs à ce point démoralisantes. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour alléger mon sort, c'est de respecter mon silence."

**L'Etrange cas du Docteur Jekyll et de Mister Hyde, Robert Louis Stevenson**

* * *

**Chercher**

C'est l'histoire d'un homme, d'un savant fou qui courait, qui courait, pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Il traquait une vérité, une étrange vérité qu'il ne parvenait à toucher. Il a courbé l'échine au-dessus des paillasses, usé ses yeux sur des fioles, des éprouvettes, des donnés qui remplissaient son esprit jusqu'à saturation. Persévérer, pour la science, à la force de ses mains noircies et contusionnées, à la sueur de son front plissé par la concentration, à la fureur de son âme, à la passion de son cœur. Il n'a jamais cessé de la chercher... la réponse... cette réponse qu'il ne pensait jamais trouvée. Une série d'atomes... rien qu'un amalgame de nucléons et de neutrons qui devaient révolutionner la face du monde. Un raz-de-marée... qui aura tout emporté. Sa liberté, sa raison, sa vie... son humanité! Rien que quelques rayons qui auront tout balayés.

**Lutter**

Se débattre, suffoquer, hurler et courir encore. Laisser derrière lui des trainés ensanglantés. S'enfuir, se réfugier, et chercher, un remède, une solution, un miracle, qui pourrait tout inverser. Son esprit se déchire, son corps est rongé, ses bras dévorés par les piqures répétées, espoir désespéré pour tenter de tout arrêter. Il sombre, il tombe, mais ne pense qu'à une chose... se relever, enfin... seul... Alors il continue de s'acharner. Même s'il doit y rester... même s'_ils _doivent y rester. L'espoir... la plus horrible et la plus douce des tortures. Il a tout tenté, tout testé... pour ne plus avoir à lutter, il a voulu se contrôler. Le calme, la sérénité... il ne les jamais trouvé, habité par une colère sans nom qui ne cessait de le consumer. Lentement, intimement, cette colère s'est mise à gratter sous la couche épaisse de sa volonté, l'a rongée, jusqu'à la faire s'effondrer.

**Sombrer**

Mes pieds nus martèlent le sol boueux, la bise glacée frappe mon visage, déchirant ma chair et dévorant mon cœur, mais je continue, m'enfonçant toujours davantage dans la land écossaise où j'ai échoué. En quête de sérénité, en quête de réponse... en quête d'une chose auquel je n'ai jamais été capable de donner un nom. Longtemps... trop longtemps, j'ai brassé l'air de mes mains, tendant les doigts vers une forme que je semblais être le seul à voir. Poursuivis, par un "_Autre" _ qui faisait partie de moi et qui me traquait dans les moindres recoins de mon âme. Présent, à chaque instant, comme un murmure qui ne cessait de hurler à mes oreilles, obsession, croque mitaine de mes cauchemars d'enfant auquel je n'osais pas même penser. Moi, le scientifique qui, a trop vouloir faire d'expérience, avait fini par en devenir le résultat... l'équation de trop! J'ai fui, comme un lâche, comme un homme qui n'en ait plus un... .J'ai baissé les bras, là où il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Etre libre... trouvé, la paix... enfin...

**Abandonner**

J'en ai pris possession sans trop savoir pourquoi, objet inutile dont je ne pensais jamais me servir, comme une chose encombrante à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser... lâche... imbécile... Mais à présent, il semble revêtir une signification nouvelle, et je lui souris, comme à un vieil ami. Je stoppe ma course au milieu d'une clairière, cherche dans l'obscurité de la forêt un dernier éclat de lumière qui pourrait me faire rebrousser chemin. Mais elle demeure noire, le vent s'engouffre dans ses branches qui se meuvent dans ma direction comme autant de bras qui tenteraient de m'agripper. J'ai peur... j'ai froid... Et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vivre qu'en cet instant. Au fond, peut-être est-ce justement pour cela qu'en ce moment même ma main porte le canon du pistolet jusqu'à ma bouche. Son métal est froid sur mes lèvres, son poids se fait pesant au creux de ma main. Je tombe à genoux dans l'herbe. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, douloureuse, trop longtemps retenue derrière le barrage étroit de mon espérance. Il cède. Il n'y a plus d'espoir... il n'y a plus rien... seulement le vide... seulement nous deux, _toi _et moi. A quelques pas seulement, coule une rivière. Son eau sombre est calme malgré le vent. J'y fixe mon reflet, comme un dernier défi à ce monstre sans âme que je suis devenu. Mes yeux ne cligneront pas, ma volonté ne fléchira pas.

J'enclenche le mécanisme.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je ne cille pas, ne pleure pas... respire... encore une fois...

Pense à elle... une dernière fois...

Et appuie sur la détente.

**Renaitre**

C'est l'histoire d'un homme, d'un savant fou qui courait, qui courait... et qui un jour s'est arrêté. Il a arrêté de chercher, arrêté de penser... arrêté de lutter. Il a baissé les bras et s'est laissé sombrer. D'une balle dans la tête, il a tout arrêté... c'est du moins ce qu'il croyait. C'est homme, c'est moi. Je m'appelle Bruce Banner, je suis un scientifique, un fou, un monstre qui, il y a quelques heures à peine, a choisi de se suicider. Alors pourquoi une douleur lancinante irradie chacun de mes membres? Pourquoi une sensation de froid m'envahit soudain, brise légère qui hérisse les petits poils de mon dos nu et fait se mouvoir mes cheveux qui semble danser au-dessus de ma tête? Pourquoi cette colère qui fait frissonner chacun des pores de ma peau, vieille connaissance sans nom qui semble ne m'avoir jamais quittée? Pourquoi cette ombre au fond de mon âme, ces battements de cœur au fond de ma poitrine?

Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie?

Je suis allongé sur le côté, à moitié nu, le visage chatouillé par les herbes humides, blessé, ankylosé, meurtri et déchiré... mais en vie. Je ne sais pas, ne comprends pas.. ne ressent rien d'autre que le doute, la déception. J'ouvre les yeux, cligne des paupières tentant d'habituer peu à peu mes pupilles trop longtemps privées de soleil. Le paysage de la clairière a disparu autour de moi, et je me trouve à présent à l'orée d'une forêt, loin, bien loin de là où j'espérais être. Je sens un objet froid dans ma main et lève les yeux. Mes doigts, engourdis, le tiennent fermement dans ma paume, mais je parvins à l'en extraire. Il s'agit d'une balle. Il s'agit de _la _balle. Son métal brûle ma peau couverte d'un sang sec que je sais être le mien. J'étouffe un sanglot. Retiens un cri.

_"Pas encore Banner..."_

**Trouver**

Un mouvement se fait sur ma gauche, presque imperceptible, comme le souffle du vent qui ferait vibrer la branche d'un arbre. La silhouette d'un enfant se détache alors de la forêt, apeuré, curieux, il s'approche doucement de moi en serrant contre sa poitrine son poignet bleuté. Fracture...? Blessure...? Je me mets à me haïr sans même savoir pourquoi. Il s'approche encore un peu plus de moi et je me redresse, m'assoit. Mon pantalon, bien que déchiré par endroits, a tenu le choc.

_"- Il est parti? _me demande-t-il, _l'homme vert?"_

_ "- Oui, _répondis-je, une certaine amertume dans la voix, _c'est mo... lui, qui t'a fait ça?"_

Il me fait non de la tête et me désigne les rochers un peu plus loin.

_"Je suis tombé, _m'explique-t-il, _et l'homme vert m'a ramené ici. J'ai voulu rentrer chez moi, mais je me suis perdu... alors je suis revenu ici, et quand je suis arrivé, l'homme vert avait disparu et vous dormiez là. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort!"_

Mon cœur manque un battement et je regarde les yeux bleus de l'enfant. L'homme vert... J'ai longtemps cherché à le détruire, longtemps cherché un remède, longtemps cherché à le contrôler que j'ai fini par en oublié comment tout cela est arrivé. La science. Faire avancer l'humanité, cette chose si belle à laquelle je m'étais consacré. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier? Doucement, je m'agenouille près de l'enfant et prends précautionneusement sa petite main dans les miennes. Et je sais... oui, à ce moment là je sais...

_"N'ais pas peur, _lui dis-je, _je vais t'aider."_

Il me sourit.

Ceci est l'histoire d'un savant fou, qui courait, qui courait... un homme sans but qui, ayant cherché la vérité dans le monde des adultes, a fini par la trouver dans les yeux d'un enfant. Ce monstre c'est moi, Bruce Banner... c'est homme c'est moi, Hulk.

* * *

**J'avoue que Banner est l'un de mes personnages préférés et j'espère que vous vous avez pris autant de plaisirs à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu moi à l'écrire. Merci à tous pour votre patience qui vous aura fait arriver jusqu'ici! **


End file.
